


Under the Tokyo Moon

by izumidos



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Alternate Universe, Banter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Underworld, boss!imayoshi, hitman!kuroko, mafia!akashi, somewhat sociopathic akakuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: Because who would have thought that an assassin part of the Japanese government’s darker divisions would have sided with the undisputed leader in both the civilian world and in the underground world?Hint: Imayoshi Shoichi didn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where kuroko is hitman with akashi as ceo by day and mafia leader by night; they like to banter with each other. i also decided to make akakuro somewhat sociopathic because i feel like it'd be an interesting 'au'? i don't know, but i did enjoy writing their conversation and their changed personalities. i'll probably write a sociopathic akakuro fic one day.
> 
> anyway, i'll beta this later or smth. just enjoy these two crazies bantering while imayoshi is collateral damage

 

Nighttime falls on Tokyo silently and rapidly, but the city is anything but that.

 

It’s large, mass-crowded city with people still up and rushing to wherever and whoever. The neon lights are plentiful, pretty colors gleaming underneath large tv screens and the posters of anything ranging from beauty products to business to pop culture. Stores are still open too, and nothing in the city seems like it’ll stop moving.

 

Except, something does. Or rather, _someone_.

 

The shot is near silent when it happens, easy enough to hide it as a passing noise in one’s imagination. It’s the shattering of the penthouse window that sounds loudly, kickstarting a chain of screams as the guests inside the room watched the body fall over with a bullet in the brain. All he sees before he turns around is the harsh opening of the door, security guards forcing their way in past the terror.

 

The sniper takes one last look, gaze apathetic, before he strides towards the edge of the building he shot from. He doesn’t look down once until both of his feet are off of the roof, his body freefalling from gravity; he’s sure that his actions – and maybe the rifle too – are what sets off another chain of screams from pedestrians watching a young boy committing suicide.

 

Or so it seems, because one moment they’re watching him and the next, there’s nothing. There’s no more sign of the falling streak of blue, just empty air. They’ll never know what ever happened to him or if he even existed at all after that.

 

After all, the victim’s extermination is just as silent and quick as nighttime’s arrival and the disappearance of Kuroko Tetsuya, unheard with the loudness that was Tokyo’s late hours and unseen with the fallacy of the human mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Against the dark, Tokyo sky, a black-haired male sits in a chair with a phone a few ways away from his ear. A cigar hangs loosely from his fingertips as ashes missed the tray, falling carelessly onto the carpet and earning a hidden look of distaste from the guest in the office. The smoker only smiles serenely at the other man before the man on the line speaks.

 

_“You finally picked up. The mission has been done for the last 30 minutes, Imayoshi-san. I’m already on my way back.”_

 

His voice, for as smooth and controlled as it is, sounds tinny over the speaker but neither man in the office looks bothered by it. If anything, the redhead sitting across Imayoshi smiles at the reply, the distasteful look gone.

 

“Of course you are. I don’t know why I keep asking, really.”

 

_“I never thought you to be a liar or to be an idiot, Imayoshi-san. Don’t start now.”_

 

Imayoshi clicks his tongue in annoyance, all traces of amusement and mischief disappearing. As much as he likes Kuroko, he much more prefers keeping both his life and the business of the redhead in front of him.

 

“Don’t take that tone with me, Kuroko-kun,” he almost coos, tone too sweet to be innocent.

 

Brief silence reigns over the both of them before the blunet replies, _“Ah, Imayoshi-san is already annoyed with only two comments from me? Who are you dealing a business with now? I do have to know who I’m being sold off to again after all.”_

 

Akashi Seijuurou chuckles quietly at the comment, watching a red flush creep over the forced smiling expression of the black-haired male’s face. It’s amusing to see a man like Imayoshi Shoichi be pegged down a notch and by a _subordinate_ too.

 

He strides forward, stray chuckles still leaving him before it finally trails off as he picks up the phone from the flushed man. His voice is calm and smooth, much like the other person on the line, when he greets him “Hello.”

 

_“Oh, are you the one I’m being sold off to? I’m surprised a man like Akashi-san is dealing with someone like Imayoshi-san. Well-known and quite rich as the CEO of all branches of your corporation, known for being kind and charitable as well for donations and shogi games. Ah, but you’re also secretive, aren’t you?_

 

_“You have a second personality, indicated by heterochromia and almost completely different mannerisms. Instead of a CEO of the Akashi corporations, you’re the head of the largest yakuza branch and had been for the last 7 years, committing and getting away with more crimes than the other two branches combined.”_

 

“For describing me as secretive, you do know quite a bit about me. I expected nothing less from a highly revered assassin, especially one whose feet are both in the government’s world and the underground world,” A pause as Akashi smirks. “It’s nice to meet you, Kuroko Tetsuya. I do hope we’ll get along together.”

 

_“As long as you don’t fake your sincerity like Imayoshi-san, we’ll be fine, Akashi-san. Therefore, please drop the kind act as I know you’re currently in your heterochromatic version of yourself considering you’re dealing with Imayoshi-san.”_

 

This time, Akashi laughs clearly and loudly, but it’s dark and filled with a sadistic kind of glee that sends a chill down Imayoshi’s spine, wiping away his embarrassment. How Kuroko hasn’t backed down yet and ended the call after that, Imayoshi doesn’t know, and he doesn’t want to know.

 

“What a surprise you’re turning out to be, Tetsuya,” he praises, another rarity in itself. “I do mean it this time that it’ll be a pleasure to work with you.”

 

_“Thank you, Akashi-san. I’ll be there at the office in roughly 10 minutes. I’m assuming Imayoshi-san has told you that I’ll meet you there, go through your yakuza initiation is, and then by that point, I’m officially owned by you?”_

 

“I do like the phrasing you used of ‘being owned’ by me. It does imply, though, that you’re nothing but property to sell or trade. Are you really that self-deprecating, my dear, or just gaining my favor?”

 

_“Gaining your favor isn’t something I prioritize.Don’t you know, Akashi-san? Me being sold to other bosses isn’t a new thing in the underworld. It’s how Imayoshi-san ‘somehow’ always finds the gangs and such, even though he always takes credit for my work. And, please, do not call me that.”_

 

And well, if that wasn’t a useful revelation for Akashi.

 

“Is that so,” he hums while a mismatched gaze eyed Imayoshi’s throat. He was wondering if his signature red would look nice splattered across the floor and his neck; it’d add a nice ambience to the dark, hazy with smoke office. Maybe the blood could hide the ashes on the floor too. “How rude of him to do such a thing to you, and to me as well for being the one to take out my allied groups. I’d be mad at you, but I now know the true mastermind.”

 

He pulls out a hidden knife from his shirt pocket, flipping it up to reveal a silver blade. The tip came to a sharp point and glinted mercilessly in the light. Akashi hums softly as he plays with his knife, letting its reflective light bounce off Imayoshi’s pale face.

 

“That, and you’re quite different from all of the other hired men I have in my group,” he continues a moment later. “But tell me, what would you do if I murdered your superior right now?”

 

Imayoshi sweats even with his mask on, fists gripping tightly onto the edge of his desk. There’s a button near his thumb that he could press, but he knows that’s a stupid move when Akashi could read all of his movements and kill him the moment Imayoshi acts. He only stays frozen, hoping that Kuroko would save him.

 

His hopes are dashed.

 

_“I don’t care as long as I get my pay. Actually, now that I think about it, I’d love it if you could get the information for his banking account as he’ll have no use for it when he’s dead. You can do whatever you wish as long as I at least get my paycheck for this recent mission.”_

 

“How cruel of you, Tetsuya, to be so ignorant of others’ lives as long as you get what you want.”

 

“ _You’re the one not one to chide me on being cruel, Akashi-san. Besides, you’re the one suggesting such an idea. I’m simply taking advantage of the given opportunity and benefiting as best I can,”_ There’s a harsh scraping of _something_ that comes through the speaker. _“I’ll have to end this call now, Akashi-san. I’ve parked at the office now, and I’ll be up in a moment.”_

 

“Of course. I have to depart as well and take care of my idea,” Akashi smiles. “Goodbye, my dear.”

 

_“Again, do not call me that.”_

 

Akashi doesn’t reply to Kuroko’s words, only gazing at Imayoshi curiously and amusedly once the man ended the call. He stops spinning the knife in his hands as he tilts his head slightly.

 

“Tell me, Shoichi, are you sure you’re actually the boss of this Tetsuya?”

 

A quiet chuckle barely restraining fear floats through the room. “Officially, yes. Truthfully, of course not. He’s an assassin, and a stubborn and skilled one at that, making him perfect for killing but not for subservience. All assassins are the same in that regard.”

 

The redhead only hums a noise in response before he smiles softly and poisonously. His mismatched eyes glint dangerously against the full moonlight and pierce Imayoshi with a fearful chill.

 

“That’s where you are wrong. Assassins bow down easier than other workers due to the nature of their job. After all, they need a target to be found and given to them to be considered an assassin. Do nothing or threaten to take your aid away if they don’t submit, they’ll become no better than murderers.

 

“It must be your inability to handle him that Kuroko’s like this. What a shame, but I’ll have to thank you for that. He wouldn’t have been interesting at all if you had succeeded in making him submissive.”

 

Warm red is no longer, but instead replaced by a sadistic crimson that compliments his whispered reputation in the underworld. His grin is feral now, laced with poison-tipped words and sharp-edged look of insanity in his golden eye.

 

“Ah, I don’t think I’ve ever had such a refreshing conversation in my life until now, Shoichi,” Akashi sighs gleefully to himself. “I might even be what one may call, ‘a lovestruck maiden’. It’ll be a joy to corrupt him and break him.”

 

He licks his lips, mind running with hundred miles per hour thoughts.

 

“I wonder how long it’ll take for me to own Tetsuya completely.”

 

“You won’t have to wonder, Akashi-san, as it won’t happen ever.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko stands in the doorway, body nearly hidden in the darkness of the room and barely caught by the moonlight streaming through. His face is blank when he strides forward, coming into the light and making Akashi absolutely _revel_ at the sight.

 

The smaller male, at first glance, looks weak and frail with only beauty as his saving grace, but Akashi knows that that’s not the case when his heterochromatic gaze sweeps over the younger man. Yes, he’s a pretty sight with hair and matching eyes of a sky-blue shade and pale skin that seems almost ethereal under the moon _but–_

 

Akashi can’t deny that every move Kuroko makes, he can notice the small yet still defined muscles that rippled under his clothes. His motion is smooth and silent, moving in a fluid and almost beautiful manner that leaves Akashi with a hitched breath.

 

So, this is what the world-renowned assassin named Kuroko Tetsuya looks like – both beautiful and deadly. How cliche, but perfectly fitting.

 

“Stop staring, Akashi-san,” he continues after Akashi doesn’t speak.”I’m surprised you haven’t disposed of Imayoshi-san yet. Does this mean I’ll have the honors of assassinating him?”

 

Kuroko seems almost _earnest_ as he takes out his knife, and Akashi can’t help but chuckle at it; he was truly something for being so joyful – or at least he thinks because Kuroko’s expression is still so apathetic – at the thought of murdering his superior. The redhead pins the smaller male with a curious look, wondering how murderous Kuroko really was.

 

Maybe they’ll have competition to see who could massacre the most targets for fun when Akashi gets Kuroko to officially join him; he’s been bored with all of his own assigned mission. And it’d be nice to see Kuroko dolled up in bloody spatters of Akashi’s color like it was his own, secretive way of claiming Kuroko entirely.

 

For now, though: “No, I simply wanted to let you watch _me_ murder him.”

 

Akashi surges forward without hesitation, arm already sweeping to the right as the knife cuts almost cleanly through Imayoshi’s neck. The redhead sees one last look of shock in the now open eyes of the male, but it fades away almost instantly into deadness. He steps back, flipping his knife close again and slipping it into his pocket in one fluid motion.

 

Everything happens in mere moments, just a little too fast for Kuroko to comprehend, but the result is what matters.

 

Imayoshi’s throat is slit beautifully, Kuroko admits, blood running down the severed, pale column and sinking into the plush chair his superior sat in. Yet, he eyes the body with annoyance before sheathing his knife and pulling back to stand near Akashi.

 

Despite the ugly person, the two of them can’t deny that there’s something gorgeous about the scene – about murder. Under the Tokyo moon, Imayoshi’s body is paler and brighter with his shadows dark and plenty; the blood pooling around him is a bright scarlet, one almost matching Akashi’s hair and eyes.

 

Under the Tokyo moon, they watch it together with a new _something_ forming between them, and something akin to electricity runs through their bodies when they turn to look at each other.

 

“How ironic that Imayoshi-san sold me to capture you or end your life, like the other situations, but the opposite happened,” Kuroko murmurs. “I’m quite annoyed, though, that you managed to kill him before me.”

 

“What can I say, my dear,” Akashi grins, canine glinting in the light as he wraps an arm around Kuroko’s waist. “I am absolute, and I have a reputation of being undefeated to keep.”

 

“Yes, yes, it’s your win, Akashi-san,” Kuroko nearly sighs. “May we be on our way now before his personal secretary finds us with the dead body? Also, please detach your arm from me, and stop calling me your dear.”

 

“Call me Seijuurou, Tetsuya. We’ve already grown to be friends with our phone conversation. But yes, we should get going now. I already have a clean-up crew set up nearby.”

 

The two of them start to make their way over to the door, Akashi shutting it near silently behind them. They spend their walk to the elevators quietly, guards up and attention high as they peeked around corners to look for incoming people who could question them.

 

There was only one, unfortunate soul who was caught by them. It was Imayoshi’s personal secretary, his brown eyes widening in fear as his body started to tremble at the duo; it wasn’t until Akashi’s neutral gaze turned into a piercing, cold glare that he froze completely and let them past.

 

Even the elevator ride is spent with caution, but Kuroko finally breaks the silence the moment they exit the elevator and reach the lobby, replying to Akashi’s comment minutes ago. “No, thank you, Akashi-san. I’m to be your assassin, not your consort.”

 

“I don’t see why you can’t be both to me. And you’re the one who said consort. What if I only wanted you to call me by my given name to promote close friendships?”

 

“If you keep talking, you won’t be able to see in general,” Kuroko responds dryly, ignoring what Akashi had pointed out.

 

“How fiery of you, Tetsuya. You’re making me _love_ the idea of you being my consort even more rather than my assassin.” Akashi smirks. “I suppose I’ll have to keep trying until I succeed.”

 

Kuroko _finally_ lets out a quiet sigh as they exit the building. “That one won’t be your win, Akashi-san,” he retorts as he looks around until he sees a red – obviously – car light up momentarily and clicking open.

 

“False,” is all the redhead hums in response as he seats himself on the driver’s side and starts to pull out the parking spot when Kuroko’s seatbelted. “An Akashi always gets what they want.”

 

Kuroko resists the urge to raise an eyebrow at the overconfident statement, opening his mouth to reply; their banter continues as they drive down under the Tokyo moon.


End file.
